


untitled dave/john

by Dixiecat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Hammertime - Freeform, John/Dave - Freeform, M/M, fluffy as all fuck, really dumb, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixiecat/pseuds/Dixiecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're sure that you're the luckiest Dave Strider in this timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled dave/john

Jesus christ do you love having John as your boyfriend. You like that you've practically smashed straight through the stage of no homo with him, as soon as you met up for the first time. You don't think the word homo was even mentioned that day. Right now all is happy and sunny on dave's relationship street - god damn were you glad that you were right, that it /was/ that feeling that you felt: not quite being dissatisfied with being just bros, but that you really did like this guy, all the way homo. And that he felt the same. 

Not to mention how much you actually had in common. You thought you knew everything about him before, but that was all over pesterchum, now you think that proper brofriend bonding really starts when you can actually touch him, which sounds weird and perverted and it kind of is but as soon as he admitted that yeah he'd dreamt about hugging you and fistbumping and other stuff like that too it had made it all so, so much better.  
Goddamnit had your heart dokidoki'd when he said that. Just as soon as you'd realised how similar but different you both were in the way that if you were a shitty puzzle that came out of a Christmas cracker you would be two pieces that fitted together side by side, which you realise is a shitty analogy itself because you two would be the best puzzle ever made ever. Like if Louis Vutton made puzzles. Fuckin gold plated and everything, yeah.

The best thing is when he doesn't really expect anything of you, like you can just be sitting together and just a dumb spontaneous gesture like putting your arm around his shoulders makes him jump and he might lay a sick burn down on you because of it but you know its cause he loves you. A different time; a few weeks in the past, you went off to make some coffee and you gave him a little smooch as you got up and he was more rustled about it than you were, grinning helplessly with his eyes a bit wide, which surprised you somehow.  
It is kind of weird to have a person that has the same feelings and thoughts that are about you and it always makes your tummy do an acrobatic fucking pirouette almost when he shows it, and he does it often, most of the time without realising it - he's the blunt type, you guess, not really one for elite subtlety such as your own. But you like it, and he's as human as they come - he minds when you rip on his film choices and celebrity crushes, he sometimes can't be bothered with changing out of pyjamas to get up, and he has the dumbest of smiles, but even that, /especially/ that, is attractive as hell.

You never had girlfriends or anyone really back on earth that you actually cared about, now that you think about it. Of course they were the blind forays into the wonders of ~relationships~ of practically every 13 year old worth his fuckin salt, but they werent even the sort of crushes that most kids had. You never thought only about them, and you never felt even a bit sad when they were away. Which is probably dickish and insensitive, but obviously you are the knight of goodness and political correctness around here, shining your beacon of truth and love to all. So that doesn't matter.

You don't want to be one of those annoying tools who talks about nothing but his relationship and how great it is, but it is great. Like really great, almost perfect. You could go on for hours about how you sat and watched films til 5 in the morning or so you estimated and he fell asleep leaning across you, and you held his head close to your chest and smelled his hair like a creep.  
You'd talk about how you rap at him sometimes under your breath when he's on his computer, giving him little kisses on his cheek inbetween the verses and how you would snuggle on the sofa under a blanket and talk about all the dumb shit you did when you started playing sburb, haha, remember when rose threw a bathtub through your wall? And then he'll snort and ask about the time your jittery nakkodile consorts tried and pretty much succeeded at making Dave stew.

You know that it won't last for ever, cause you're only fifteen and you'll probably fall out over some stupid thing or get tired of eachother, but for now? You don't think you could be happier.  
John is snoring on top of you and your leg has pins and needles but really, that pales in comparison to the burning forge you've got in your chest. And you've never been a soppy fucker (though no one would believe that having seen your dumb internal monologue) but you think you might have shed a couple of badass, manly tears of happiness at finally having not just someone, but John.

**Author's Note:**

> oh man i wrote this at way too early o clock in the morning  
> its terrible and really fluffy but oh well


End file.
